Sails in the fog Season 4 walkthroughs
Page under construction Welcome to the Sails in the fog walkthrough. This page is the walkthrough for Season 1. If you are looking for a different season click on the following links: Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3 (under construction) or go back to our main walkthrough directory. What is a walkthrough? A walkthrough is a chapter-by-chapter guide that will reveal the effects each choice has on your character and the story. Please note that these pages are always under construction as we learn more about each story.⚠️'SPOILER ALERT:' walkthroughs are very likely to reveal significant plot points and future story developments, so read at your own risk! Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Diplomacy ⚖️ or Strength '��, and you can follow the path of '''White Magic �� or Black Magic '��. Your choices can also influence your '''Pirate Reputation ��‍☠️ '''and your Ship condition ⚓'. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Your �� '''romantic choices' also have a significant impact on the story. If you choose to romance a character, romantic scenes with other characters might be cut short or not even be available at all. Some characters might be romanced at the same time, but others are available only if you have made specific romantic choices in the story. Please note: choices that have no significant effect on the plot have not been included in the walkthrough. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Sails in the fog's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S4, Ep 1: The Odyssey Begins' The battle for Tortuga is over. Ahead is the beginning of a long journey, to the end of the world... CHOICE: Adelaide awakes from passing out the last episode, and her crewmates are worried about how she is feeling. *Fine... (+1 White Magic) *Awful... (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: The spirits reveal that they don't know exactly where to go. They are unable to read maps as they are a human invention. *Okay... We'll figure it out. (+1 White Magic) *What?! You set me up! (+1 Black Magic) TIMED CHOICE: A giant sea serpent attacks the ship. You will have to determine which side it is attacking from in order to decide how to avoid it. You will gain pirate reputation for dodging all moves correctly. *Attack from the port (left) side **Freeze in horror **Dodge left **Dodge to the right (Correct) *It's body sweeps across the deck **Freeze in horror **Jump to the side **Jump over it **Roll back (Correct) *It dives straight toward Adelaide **Freeze in horror **Dodge left (Correct)(+1 Pirate Rep) **Dodge to the right PATH OUTCOME: What happens in the rest of the serpent battle depends on what allies you were able to gather for your journey. Each attack from your allies will slowly lower the serpent's health. Ivy's team attacks from your ship. Jacques, Kai, Tom, Jorge and Clive attack from their ships. TIMED CHOICE: Sebastian places Adelaide in charge of the guns, and asks her to report which side the serpent is on. How long this fight goes on depends on how much health the creature still has. *Moving left **Stare in surprise **Off the left side (Correct) **Off the right side *The serpent attacks **Stare in surprise **Fire the cannons! (Not right but does damage the serpent. If you had all allies then this is enough to kill it) **Fire chain shot! (Correct?) **Fire canister shot! DIAMOND CHOICE: *Scale Gloves (9)(+1 Black Magic) *Scaly Necklace (9)(+1 White Magic) *Scaly Mask (9) *Scaled Gloves and Necklace (22) (+1 White & Black Magic) *Nothing CHOICE: Adelaide learns that the appearance of that serpent monster was just the beginning of the very fabric of their reality tearing down. The walls between their world and the underworld of myths begin to blend together. How will you break it to the crew? *Inspiring and soft (+1 Diplomacy) *Seriously, with a warning (+1 Strength) CHOICE: The crew is feeling weary after hearing the bad news What will you do? *Support the crew (+1 Diplomacy) *Shame the team (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: The crew stops at a colony, and begin to improve your ship. Each choice improves the ship with a different aesthetic and skill point. If you actually make an improvement your ship also gets +6 Ship condition. *Vitality (27)(+2 Ship Integrity)(I would only choose this if your ship is extremely damaged, or you just like the way it looks.) *Firepower (27)(+1 Strength) *Maneuverability (27)(+1 Diplomacy) *Imposing Appearance (27)(+1 Black Magic) *Signs of Protection (27)(+1 White Magic) *Stealth (27)(+1 Pirate Rep) *No changes DIAMOND PATH CHOICE: Here Chris goes off to explore the colony and you can choose who she goes with, and thus starts a relationship with. (However, I believe this happened in my playthrough due to Chris being still single. It is possible that if you have already paired off Chris then this will be Lorenza or Ivy.) *Accompanied by... (27) **Clive (They begin a relationship. This may be someone else depending on path choices.) *Alone (She stays single) 'S4, Ep 2: Unexpected Guests' The Baron's presence scares and attracts... What does he foretell and what will all this lead to? CHOICE: Adelaide smells a spirit she is familiar with close by. How does she feel about this? *Rejoice (+1 Black Magic if it is the Baron) *Worry (+1 White Magic if it is the Baron) CHOICE: A dockhand comes before you and he bears a striking resemblance to a dark spirit you fought on Tortuga. He will ask you a series of questions that you can either lie about or tell the truth. If you lie he will know, and it will change the story negatively later. You will also gain +1 Strength and a message that says you are secretive and do not like to reveal the truth. Telling the truth will also change the story. ''' *Are you transporting exotic animals? **Yes **No *Is there a chaplain amongst your crew? **Yes **No *Has your ship's figurehead undergone any changes? **Yes **No '''PATH OUTCOME: If you are wearing a pirate hat or uniform the girl who approaches you says something different. She will comment on the fact that you are a naval woman. Otherwise, she states that you look obviously different and out of place. CHOICE: The girl then asks you how you view their town. *Peaceful and calm (+1 Diplomacy) *Boring and quiet (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide wishes to prepare for her meeting with the spirit, and shops from a local tailor. The dress and hat have no effect on the story. ''' *Blue Silk Dress (17) *Red Silk Dress (17) *Blue Gown (34) *Purple Gown (34) *Yellow Formal Gown (95) *Red Formal Gown (95) *Simple Dress *Bonnet (12) *Small Top Hot (12 '''CHOICE: You are in the cemetery, and a shovel falls over and scares you. *Calm down (+1 White Magic) *Get angry (+1 Black Magic) TIMED CHOICE: You will get the same digging choice interaction about 10 times. Choose the same thing each time. Be careful as this one goes by really quickly. If you select correctly all ten times you will gain +1 Black & White Magic. *Don't dig *Dig (Correct) PATH OF STRENGTH: The dead appear and begin to attack Adelaide. Adelaide immediately whips out her sword and is not concerned about fighting the dead. a strength here? *One creeps up from behind **Turn sharply (Correct) **Rush forward **Run behind a nearby tree *A large group of them crowd in front of you **Turn sharply **Move forward **Run behind a nearby tree (Correct) *Almost surrounded **Turn sharply **Move forward **Run behind the tree (Correct) CHOICE: Meso reveals even more about the current situation as it concerns the dead. *Save them and give them peace (+1 Diplomacy) *Destroy their master (+1 Strength) CHOICE: Brigitte gently expresses pity for the lost souls, but Baron coldly dismisses them. Who do you think is right? *Baron Samedi is right (+1 Black Magic) *Maman Brigitte is right (+1 White Magic) CHOICE: The Baron comes close to you and says that you don't know how to live. *Then tell me how to live (+1 Diplomacy) *You aren't the one to teach me (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: Baron attempts to seduce Adelaide. How will you respond? *Surrender to him, forgetting everything (17) *Seduce Brigitte to spite Samedi (34) *Ask Brigitte to join in (95)(+1 Pirate Rep) *Refuse DIAMOND CHOICE: Maman Brigitte gives you a choice of lingerie. *Pink Elegant Lingerie (12) *Black Elegant Lingerie (12) *Vintage Lingerie PATH CHOICE: If you chose to romance both Brigitte and Baron you can decide who to focus on. *Hit it off with Brigitte (+1 White Magic) *Hit it off with Samedi (+1 Black Magic) PATH CHOICE: While romancing Brigitte and Baron, you realize it has been a long time since these two were intimate. Decide what you will do with this knowledge. *Give Brigitte to Samedi (+1 White Magic) *Take care of Samedi yourself (+1 Black Magic) DIAMOND PATH CHOICE: The colony is under attack by the neighboring Powhatan tribe. The girl you met earlier is being attacked. They spot you and decide to attack you as well. *Save everyone (17)(+1 Black Magic or White Magic)(With Black Magic, Adelaide gathers up her power and unleashes a dense scourge of mosquitoes from the forest.)(This will determine what the settlers later think of you.) *Save yourself 'S4, Ep 3: Between Two Fires' The quiet life of the colony was cut short overnight. Will Adelaide be able to choose the right side and how will this slaughter end? PATH OUTCOME: The chapter starts out by giving you a look into all the relationships going on. ''' CHOICE: You take the young woman with you and hide inside the tailor's house. You ask her why the attack would be happening, but she falls into hysterics. *Shake her (+1 Strength) *Reassure her (+1 Diplomacy) '''DIAMOND CHOICE: The tailor left behind beautiful silks. Will you leave them to burn or steal them. *There's no need for it to go waste (20)(You can use this fabric later for beautiful clothes) *I won't steal TIMED CHOICE: You have to make it to the other settlers without being taken out by the Warrior. Choosing all options correctly will give you +1 Pirate Reputation. *Looking at the street **Wait (Correct) **Run *Looking away **Wait **Run (Correct) CHOICE: The governor wants to shoot the Powhatans, and the Powhatans want to smoke the settlers out of safety and kill them. How do you prevent this horrible battle? *Convince them to stop (+1 Diplomacy) *Intervene harshly (+1 Strength) CHOICE: The Powhatan Chief is ready to let only the women and children escape. *Listen to me (+1 Diplomacy) *Bite your tongue (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Outfit (20)(No effect) *Dress (30)(No effect) *Cape *Warrior's Headdress (10) *Chief's Headdress (20)(+1 Pirate Reputation) *Chief's Beads (10) *Dream Catcher (20) *Simple Beads 'S4, Ep 4: The Betrayal' Can Adelaide prevent the oncoming tragedy and bring peace to the new land? PATH OUTCOME: If you to save everyone, brought the young woman to the safe house, and showed the Chief your magic then they will both agree to you being the judge of their negotiations. The idea in these next choices is to keep both sides as balanced as possible, by encouraging them to trust what you say. The above actions will start your trust with each of them at 2. (If you did not start at 2 for both of them then you may have to make slightly different choices here, but I will show you how I did it.) If you negotiate correctly you will gain +2 Pirate Rep. CHOICE: The Chief tells you they attacked to take back their rights of the land, but their lands never extended this far. The settlers were the ones to discover this land. However, the Chief declares that since their ancestor married one of the settlers that they have a claim to this land. *Chief *Governor (Chief Trust: 2, Governor's Trust: 5) CHOICE: The settlers worked hard on building the colony, but much of the work was done by the Powhatans under the whips of slavery. *The chief is right (Chief Trust: 4, Governor's Trust: 5) *The governor is right CHOICE: They discuss the reasons the slavery came about to begin with. ''' *Chief (Chief Trust: 6, Governor's Trust: 5) *Governor '''CHOICE: They discuss the reasons why merging their societies might be difficult. *Chief *Governor (Chief Trust: 6, Governor's Trust: 6) CHOICE: They discuss whether or not the attack was justifiable. *Uncalled for *Inevitable (Chief Trust: 9, Governor's Trust: 6) CHOICE: They are both slow to agree. *Will be able to agree (+1 White Magic) *Stubborn goats (+1 Black Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: The governor and Chief present Adelaide with gifts. *Honorable Dress (19) *Combined Outfit (31)(+1 Strength)(+1 Diplomacy) *Puritan Dress *Tribal Headdress (11)(No effect) *Combined Headdress (19)(No effect) *Puritan Hat DIAMOND CHOICE: You can choose to romance your LI. *Stay with me... (31)(You will share an intimate scene with your LI. Whichever lingerie you chose when romancing the spirits will be free. **Bright and revealing outfit (11) **Dark and revealing outfit (11) **Pink Elegant lingerie (11) **Black Elegant lingerie (11) *Goodnight CHOICE: The governor unsurprisingly betrays you and steals Lorenza out of fear, greed, and lust. How will you react? *Beat me... (+1 Diplomacy) *Will pay for this (+1 Strength) CHOICE: Flint and the dead Captain come to attack you. Sebastian uses this as your chance to get away from the settlers. *Hit the governor (-1 Pirate Rep) *Rush away to help the crew (+1 Pirate Rep) *Mock the governor (-1 Pirate Rep) 'S4, Ep 5: Opposing Fronts' Adelaide faces a new battle... CHOICE: Will says “they’re in for a treat” you respond... *They'll have a difficult time (+1 Black Magic) *Don't gloat (+1 White Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: Decide if Baron and Maman should intervene: *I'll help them (8) *Will you help them? (8) *Let's help them...together. (22)(+2 White Magic & +2 Black Magic) *Not worth it CHOICE: Decide which ship to attack first (You will have to fight them both) *The Flying Dutchman *Flint's ship Battle with Flint's ship: PATH OUTCOME: If you bound Ponce to you ship he will wash away the dead men from your ship. CHOICE: Fire... *The grapeshot *The chain shots (Correct)(Flint Status 9/10) *The cannonballs *The grapeshot *The chain shots *The cannonballs (Correct)(Flint Status 7/10) *The grapeshot (Correct) *The chain shots *The cannonballs PATH OUTCOME: 'If you have Jorge de Fantasma he sneaks onto flints ship and cuts him. '(Flint Status 6/10) If you have Ivy she attacks flint's ship (Flint Status 5/10) If you had Brigitte help she leaves a pepper on the ship for bobby to find when he is wounded. He eats it and it heals him. He then goes on a rampage and she finds it amusing. (Flint Status 4/10) CHOICE: 'I’ll act with…' *Restraint (+1 Diplomacy) *Fury (+1 Strength) TIMED CHOICE: While Adelaide and Flint duel, pay attention to his statement before the choice. Each of your attacks will damage take 2 points of health from him. This battle should bring him down to 0/10 if you had all the help from above. *Defend (When he says, "Take that!") *Attack him (When he says, "Phew") DIAMOND OUTFIT: ' *Queen Anne's Revenge Tricorn '(22)(no effect) ''' *Queen Anne's Revenge Bandanna '''Battle with The Flying Dutchman: PATH OUTCOME: If you spoke with you ship then she will help you evade the first shot. If you have Jacques Lumiere a banner appears saying “The Surprise moved to block the bay’s exit, preventing the Flying Dutchman from moving into the fog. He also helps you board the ship as well. If you have Kai the whaler a banner appears saying “The Grin began to comb the fog, narrowing the circle of search and obstructing their enemy” He also helps you board the ship as well. If you chose to have the Baron help, he enchants a lot of the dead men, making them dance and go overboard. ''' '''TIMED CHOICE: Tell Sebastian which side the Flying Dutchman is on so he can steer the ship clear of them. Ex: If you see the ship on the right select, Right! CHOICE: When you find the Captain *Challenge him to a duel (+1 Diplomacy) *Call him into battle (+1 Strength) CHOICE: The Captain does not wish to fight *Why? (+1 Diplomacy) *I want to fight you (+1 Strength) PATH OF WHITE MAGIC: Adelaide' uses white magic to turn the Captain back into his human form and all the power of the Dutchman flows into her and her ship' PATH OF BLACK MAGIC: Adelaide tells the Captain that she has gained the power to command the world of spirits and that she is now his mistress. He is then turned back into his human form, and all the power of the Flying Dutchman flows into her and her ship. DIAMOND OUTFIT: *Flying Dutchman Captain's Coat (28)(no effect) *Flying Dutchman Captain's Uniform PATH OUTCOME: If you brought the Chaplain along, he whacks the Governor with his bible, and the distraction buys time for your ship to prepare to attack. CHOICE: The Governor is shooting at you. *Slow the ship (When he says, "Direct hit") *Stay on course *Faster (When he says, Fire, accounting for their ability to stop") PATH OUTCOME: If you have Tom Good he helps by firing at the shore. ''' '''If you have Clive he helps you on the shore with the governer. CHOICE: When you dock the ship *I have a question for the gunners (+1 Diplomacy) *Who opened fire here (+1 Strength) PATH OF STRENGTH: You have the Governor shot and place the Tailor in command. PATH OF DIPLOMACY: DIAMOND DECORATION: *Flowers (8) *Dreamcatcher (8) *All gifts (22) 'S4, Ep 6: Weekdays and Holidays' The spirit world asks Adelaide for help... 'S4, Ep 7: Gods and Monsters' Life on the ship is returning to its former, calm course... 'S4, Ep 8: The Roaring Forties' The galleon continues its journey through the uncharted seas. Category:Walkthroughs